


Atmosphere

by poke_fan_18



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Neglect, Dark, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Ghoul!Bakugou, Ghoul!Kirishima, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poke_fan_18/pseuds/poke_fan_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted help, but after seeing him devour another person with no emotion in his gaze, he felt helpless and scared. </p><p>So he ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Teaser) Weakling

**Author's Note:**

> "What if I crossed something dark, like Tokyo Ghoul, with the light-hearted Boku No Hero?"  
> My literal thought process. Idek if I'll continue this, but I want to get this idea out at least. Think of the first chapter as a teaser. 
> 
> WARNING: Some content may be triggering, so if depression, blood, violence, and gore are not your forte, I'd advise you not to read this story.

 

_Weak._

When he had first said it, anger filled him. So what he couldn't hunt? So what he was scared of killing a human?  _You're a weak, punk-ass bitch. Get the fuck out of my face and go die in a hole._ He couldn't do it! 

He couldn't hunt and kill another human! 

His red eyes glossing over in a distant look, the redhead pushed out a heavy sigh. "He's right," he said to no one in particular, "I am weak. I've been this way ever since as I was born, and yet I still can't do it... I really am weak. A weakling, a coward, a worthless piece of crap..." 

His stomach growled, but it couldn't have been out of hunger. No, it was probably out of pity.  _Weak little Kirishima Eijirou. Supposedly a man among men, but can't even stomach the flesh and blood of a human being._ The redhead gritted his pointed teeth together and punched himself in the gut. 

The shock only sent a louder growl vibrating through his nerves. His stomach was now laughing at him. _We_ _'ll die if you don't eat, Weakling Eijirou._ I'm well aware of that, he telepathically responded, and his stomach replied back in a gut curdling gurgle.  _Then eat. Don't prove what the other man said._

_Eat, before we both die._

It was a simple task, but one that the red haired teen couldn't do. As he lifted himself up off his bed and swung his legs over the side, an unsettling chill came down his shoulders. He knew that if he ate another human, it'd be all over for him.  _Another? What are you talking about?_ His stomach gurgled, and then snapped.  _You're not a goddamn human, you never were, and you never will be. So just eat!_

He winced at the ferocity of the organ's growling. He needed to eat, or else he'd die.  _That wouldn't be too bad. I should have died a longer time ago. I should have died when I was born, when I was conceived, when I was_ thought  _of._ His stomach snapped again.  _You weak, spineless bastard, you'll never die! I'll bring you back from the dead before you kill me. I refuse to let you die because you won't eat a single worthless person!_

_No matter then, I'll hunt for you myself._

He felt it coming and tried to stop, but it was all in vain. His nerves were wired up with the need for blood, and his mouth perspired in thick saliva with the lust for soft human flesh. Kirishima slapped his sweating right hand up against his mouth and used the other to clutch his screeching stomach. 

_Stop... stop... I don't want to eat... I don't want to kill...!_

_Too bad!_ His stomach growled so loud that it knocked him off the side of his bed. Kirishima fell in with a heavy  _thud,_ the air suddenly flying out of his lungs and leaving him winded on his carpet floor. Panting, starved and drooling, his eyes landed on the mirror leaning up against the wall. 

The top portion was shattered but the bottom lay pristine and forced Kirishima to look at his monstrous reflection. His eyes were deep crimson in the middle of pitch blackness with red veins crawling down to his cheeks. The corners of his mouth were soaked in thick, fizzing saliva. 

He was so hungry, it ached to breathe. How long had he starved himself like this? Driving himself to the brink of death?  _Only to be brought back to life again... By my stupid... hungry stomach..._ His stomach curdled and he winced, snapping his eyes closed.

For a long time, Kirishima stayed on the floor immobile and exhausted. He slowly reopened his eyes and stared at his horrible reflection in the mirror again.  _16.. Years..._ The numbers beeped red like a warning. He forced a drawn out breath between his clenched teeth and balled his hands into fists. 

His stomach snarled in sadistic delight.  _Get up, get up! I''m hungry, and you have to feed me now, so get up! Get up, you useless and pathetic monster!_

 _No,_ he tried telling his body to remain on the carpet, but the nerves in his arms and legs gave up on listening to him. They followed his stomach's orders instead and eased up on rotating joints, lusting for flesh and thirsting for blood. Kirishima stumbled out of his small bedroom and down the short hallway into a dark kitchen and abandoned living room. 

His mother wouldn't be home until eight o'clock, and his father wouldn't return until the next day.  _Maybe this is good for me,_ Kirishima thought as he mindlessly slipped on his shoes at the door. His stomach gurgled in agreement.  _See? See? I'm helping you. I'm helping us! Let's go hunt right now, let's go find a person to eat. Let's not starve anymore, okay Eijirou?_

Kirishima pushed out the door and headed into Tokyo's 20th ward, the cravings of human flesh hot on his tongue. 

 

 

 

Tokyo was a hodgepodge of lights, cars, and people to the redhead as he lazily trudged through the busy streets and sidewalks. All around, food and people drifted into his hyperactive nose. The throbbing veins thick with crimson liquid running through them drew more spittle out of Kirishima's mouth, thus hazing his grip on reality. 

Losing his more human self, his predatory instincts started kicking in.  _So many... all around... Women, children, men. So much to choose from._ A demented smile twisted his lips, showing the glistening pointed tips of his ivory white teeth. Kirishima was unaware of the odd expressions he was receiving from passersby and the subtle comments made underneath their breaths. 

His stomach was oblivious as well.  _Look at what you can choose from, Eijirou! All the humans you want, every single one of them at your disposal! Do you understand now? Do you see what you have been missing?_ The redhead didn't respond, but he didn't need to. 

A warm smell had caught the nerves in his nose's attention. It was delicious and homey and reminded the redhead of the times his mother cooked. Was she cooking now? Is that what he was smelling? His stomach whined.  _Come on, let's go! Let's go let's go let's go let's go!_

The urge was all that he needed to follow the enticing scent.  _M-M-Maybe it's not a person that I'm smelling, but actual food...! L-L-Like chicken, or beef...! Maybe, maybe even pork! Yeah, that's what it is; bacon! It's bacon, it's bacon!_ Kirishima was so excited at the scent of bacon that he could hardly control himself. He ran harder, flying into a dark alley, missing the telltale sign of another Ghoul. He ignored the ominous chills that were running down his back, of his nerves trying to get him to turn in the opposite direction.

The smell of warm sizzling bacon was too much for the redhead to bear. He leaped high over a dumpster obscuring his path and landed hard on the cement, but that still didn't slow his movements.  _I'm so close, I can almost taste it! I'm nearly there, just right around this corner!_ He sharply twisted the corner.  _I'm here--_

Underneath the dim glow of a streetlamp, dark blood stains could be seen. They gathered round in large puddles that seeped deep into the dark asphalt and brought with it a smell so good and at the same time so  _atrocious_ that it made his skin crawl.  _"N-N-No way..."_ he stammered, crashing down again on the busted up street.  _"N-N-No, I thought... I was positive... sure... that I was smelling... bacon..?"_

There was something else that Kirishima noticed; the soft slurping and chewing of someone feeding. It suddenly stopped and after a long pause swallowed slowly. Kirishima's nose twitched. Underneath the false mask of bacon, he smelled a smoky scent, like a recent dynamite or firecracker had went off. 

There was another swallow, fainter than the first one, and a slow growl. "Whoever's there better have a damn good reason for interrupting my dinner." 

 _"Eep!"_ Kirishima squeaked; the voice was familiar as well! The other Ghoul drew in a sharp breath and pushed out another faint growl. "Huh, you again? Thought I told you to fuck off, ya damn weakling," Kirishima tried staggering to his feet, but it was like trying to run through mud. His legs were paralyzed with fear and his heart raced like a wild horse, desperate to get out of its cage. 

Even his stomach was silent.  _No, not you again. Anyone but you!_

The smoky scent and the faint growling increased. Kirishima tried scooting back as a dark a shadow emerged from behind a large lump on the ground. "I'm giving you three seconds to get the fuck out of my face. One," 

His footsteps rung like church bells in Kirishima's ears. "Two," 

The redhead tried pulling himself up to his feet, but fear had them give way at a crucial moment. 

_"Three."_

He moved just in the nick of time; the other Ghoul's fist had wedged itself in the aluminum of the dumpster and he was cursing at it to let go of him. Kirishima took this as a chance to bolt.  _"S-S-S-S-Sorry!"_ he stammered quickly as he ran in the opposite direction. The Ghoul was probably shouting curses at him, but the redhead couldn't hear any of it. He raced all the way home, ignoring his pleading stomach and fidgeting nerves. 

He crashed through his front door and slammed it shut, then proceeded to slam the lock into place. Hearing it click subtly sent a momentary sigh of relief through his mouth, but it shortly ended with the faint growl of another familiar Ghoul. "Did you fail again?" 

His mother's words were far from sympathetic. Kirishima looked down at the mat underneath his shoes, sweating and starving underneath his mother's glare. The other Ghoul snickered scornfully. "Pathetic really. You're only hurting yourself when you don't eat, but I'm sure it'll catch up with you. Sooner or later, you're going to eat." 

Her words rang like an ominous bell in Kirishima's ears. Toeing off his shoes, he slumped to his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He then walked over and flopped across his bed; a heavy and broken sigh fell out of his lips.  _Weakling,_ his stomach snarled with seething hatred. 

Kirishima raised his hand up to his face. They were all right. His mother, his stomach,  _him..._

He was nothing but a weakling. A worthless, weak coward. 


	2. Swept Into the Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEYYYY look who came back from the dead? don't get your hopes too high up, tho.

Part I

 

He didn't know what time he fell asleep; only that pitch black darkness swallowed him up and kept him contained in a small crevice deep in the recesses of his mind. Kirishima fully welcomed it with opened arms and embraced it for eight long and relaxing hours until the routinely sharp pain in the center of his gut jerked his eyes back open. Light pushed into his blurred crimson gaze and blinded him for a few long seconds until he was able to blink it out and focus on his surroundings. 

He was still in his room. The light that blinded him was coming from his ceiling and his window which he failed to close the day before. He was surprised nothing had come in, but alas he never had such unfortunate luck. A bitter smirk playing across his lips he rolled onto his side and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

Kirishima planted his bare feet across the stringy, coarse carpet underneath him and stretched his arms above his head. Gentle pops and cracks filled the room as his muscles and joints loosened up. 

After a great yawn and working out the last of his kinks within his joints he rolled onto his feet and started moving towards the door. Not even taking one step his stomach lurched and he fell onto his knees, grunting and holding his lower abdomen.

His stomach emitted a low snarl that vibrated through his clutching arm and shook his entire body before passing in an idle shudder that left the redhead winded and fatigued.  _I should just stay home_ he thought to himself as he slowly picked his self up off his floor. 

But one look at the calendar hanging on the wall on his right told him that he couldn't. He may not look it but Kirishima was a hardworking man as well as an unfortunate Ghoul. Today was Wednesday, which meant another long and arduous day at U.A. 

Resuming his way to his door he opened it and stepped out into the cold hallway. He could sense the presence of his mother the closer he got to the end of the hallway and saw her standing in the kitchen. A pot was brewing on the stove, the sound of water boiling bubbling in his ears. 

He lightly sniffed the air and smelled the faint bitter scent of coffee beans. Walking out of the hallway, Kirishima smiled cheerfully. "Mornin', Mom!" 

His mother remained stoic, slowly reaching for the lid of the pot and pulling it off. She gradually craned her head in his direction to where Kirishima could make out a disdained expression in her similarly crimson gaze before snapping back to face the pot. "Still not dead yet?" 

_Morning, Eijirou! Sleep well?_ Kirishima forcibly kept the smile on his lips. "Yeah," he replied in answer to both of the questions. His mother only chortled before beginning her preparation for her coffee. 

Standing just beyond the kitchen a few minutes longer Kirishima sighed heavily before turning back around to go to his room.  _Might as well start getting ready_ he told himself while walking into his bedroom. He went over to his closet to pick out his uniform and draped it over his unmade bed. Grabbing a pair of boxers from his drawers, he carried that into his bathroom across the hall and shut the door. 

Kirishima didn't take long in getting ready for school. He brushed his pointed teeth, washed his face, showered and shampooed his hair, then blow-dried and styled it. He walked out of his steaming bathroom with his hair back up into its mountainous style and his boxers on. Shutting the door to his bedroom he began putting his green and khaki uniform on. 

Right after tying his crimson tie and slipping on his black socks, Kirishima walked over to his closet to grab his school shoes and backpack. Once stuffing them inside in his backpack and strapping it on he made his way out of his bedroom. His mother was in the living now, gingerly sipping at her steamy coffee mug and ignoring his presence.

Kirishima walked over to the front door to grab his other pair of shoes and stuffed his feet into them; he looked over at his mother who was still ignoring him and at the TV screen where the news was playing. 

"I'll see you later, Mom," he said to her but got no answer in return.  _Bye Eijirou,_ he made up, and was just about to walk out the front door when it opened.

A tall man with broad shoulders was looking down at Kirishima. His gaze was slightly darker than the teenager's and more narrowed. Blood tinged his natural musk of woodlands, and his hair was dark brown to the point that it looked black. Kirishima swallowed and allowed another smile to drape across his face. "Hey, Dad!" 

His father tutted at the greeting. "You're still alive?" The words were as sharp as knives that cut straight to his heart, but he still kept the smile on his face. "Exactly what I said," his mother answered from her place in the living room. 

The man chortled as he shoved Kirishima out of the way without so much as a glance down at him. "Amazin'. The bastard hadn't ate in God knows how many years and is still alive to this day." 

"Yeah. Like a roach without a head." 

The smile faltering, Kirishima started stepping out of the front door. "I'm going to school now. I-I'll be back this evening." 

_"Definitely a roach alright,"_ his father muttered from all the way into the kitchen. A normal human wouldn't have heard it, but a Ghoul with sharp ears like Kirishima could pick it up from hundreds of yards away. The knife successfully puncturing his heart, he quickly turned out of the door and headed into the warm morning sun.

There was a humid draft blowing in from the east that whistled through his hair and into his ears as it carried the scent of rain.  _I should bring an umbrella_ he mused to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to go back through the front door. 

Forgetting about the umbrella, he made his way to Yuuei High School. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was getting way too long, so I cut in half. The next chapter will be posted up promptly.


	3. Swept Into the Lion's Den

 

Part II

 

 The walk through the city to the train station was pleasant despite his stomach softly protesting. Kirishima ignored every whine and growl his stomach produced and the tempting people that pressed in all around him. The pleasant jaunt was quickly turning into a race against time that he was losing as he sat in the rocking train car. 

Focusing on keep his stomach and himself in control, Kirishima finally arrived at his school's avenue and quickly hopped off the car before he lost himself. Making his way to the expansive gate of U.A. he deeply inhaled, slowly filling his lungs and stomach with humid air. Pushing it all out in one great exhale he started for the gates, a positive smile and energy bouncing off his shoulders. 

Coming up to the gates a friendly voice called after him. "Yo! Wait up, Kirishima." 

Turning around, Kaminari Denki was running up to him. The blonde with the lightning black highlight reached his side before slowing to a stop with a grin of his own plastered on his lips. "Hey Kaminari!" Kirishima greeted. The two headed for class together, talking and laughing the whole way there. 

The two were having a good laugh together when a sudden flash of ashen blonde suddenly came into Kirishima's peripherals. Turning his head to his left, the redhead saw the bobbing ashen blonde walk a few paces ahead of him, his stance slouched with his hands stuffed into his sagging green uniform. 

The smell of smoke filling his overly sensitive nostrils sent Kirishima's nerves into a frenzy. He felt sweat bead across his forehead and drip down his temples as visions of the day before flashed before his eyes.  _I forgot he went here..._ his mind blanked out as the powerful smell of smoke completely took over the atmosphere. It made his legs turn to stone and his stomach to jelly, which promptly shut up its whining. 

Unaware of his blonde friend, he jumped when he felt Kaminari grab him by his shoulders. "Dude, you okay? You look you've just seen a Ghoul or something." Hearing the word Ghoul snapped him out of his paralysis and brought him back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Had a moment, but I'm all good now." Kirishima cheerfully smiled to reassure his best friend, which worked. They continued their way to their first period class, trailing right after the smoke-scented blonde. 

Sliding class 1-A's door open, Kirishima followed after Kaminari into the large classroom. Laughter and conversations surrounded them as the two made their way to their respective seats. Sero Hanta, a dark haired student with dark colored eyes, met them on their way to their desks. 

As the two talked about miscellaneous things Kirishima took his seat and glanced over to his right. The ashen blonde had already made his way to his desk and was slouching in it, propping his feet up on the surface. His orange gaze was lax, a startlingly contrast to yesterday. He was looking in every other direction but the redhead's, which he greatly appreciated. 

 _He almost looks approachable,_ Kirishima mused to himself. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a shot of forest green hair bobbed into his view. It approached the slouched blonde, and like gasoline to a small flame, the slouched blonde erupted. He shot the green haired student with such a scornful gaze that Kirishima was surprised the other didn't burn underneath it. 

He quickly adverted his gaze so he wouldn't have to endure that same mental pain and tuned back in to Kaminari and Sero's conversation. A few minutes later the bell rung; at the same time the door slammed open and Aizawa Shouta stepped in, his haggard appearance frightening the students into complete silence.

"Morning," he said as he shuffled up to the podium in the center of class. There was an automatic response with a slightly enthusiastic tone coming from the very back. Ignoring it, Aizawa placed a stack of papers on the podium and faced the class. Kirishima felt a dreadful chill run up his spine.

"Before we start roll, I have an announcement."

 _Uh, oh..._ "Due to the incoming weather, a few schools are going to be releasing their students early to be able to get home quickly." Shouts of awe and confused murmurs to those who didn't pay attention to the news went up in the classroom but was silenced at Aizawa's loud  _"However,"_

"Because OF where we are placed, U.A. will _not_ be closing and _no one_ is going home early. You can thank the principal for that." 

Shouts of glee quickly turned into disappointed groans and complaints. However, one look from Aizawa and all of that came to an abrupt end. "Well, that's alright!" Kirishima announced. "School is much safer than staying at home anyways!" For him, that is. He was glad the principal made such a call. 

After a few minutes people came to agree with him. Kaminari stared at the redhead like he had lost his mind but Aizawa was already starting his lesson. Shaking his head in disbelief, Kaminari faced the front. Kirishima chuckled to himself, but it was more of a shaky breath than a humoring laugh. 

He looked over at the ashen blonde and the green haired boy on his right. Staring hard at them, Kirishima emptied a small sigh from his lips.  _What I said was dumb,_ he thought.  _Nowhere's safe for me. Not at this school, not at home, not anywhere. I'm better off dead in a ditch on the side of the road._

The image of his carcass sitting in a ditch sent an unpleasant tingle through his stomach, reawakening his hungry nerves.  _You know, a dead body sounds good right about now,_ his stomach mused. Clutching his abdomen through his white uniform shirt, he willed away the thought and tried his best to focus on his work. 

A tense shudder went through, rattling his bones and teeth as hunger took control over his mind.  _Stop resisting me, coward, and eat. Eat goddammit! Kill someone, anyone! Kill Kaminari right now. Just do it!_

_"No!"_

He bit down on his hand, muffling out the one-worded sentence. Nobody seemed to hear it; not even the teacher, who usually picked up on everything. A grateful sigh escaped his lips but it was cut off by another hunger spasm. 

_DON'T FUCKING RESIST ME!_

_EAT, DAMMIT!_

He gripped his shirt with both hands now and clenched his jaws together. A low hiss of agony seeped through gritted teeth and cold sweat dripped down the sides of his face. He felt a thin trickle of saliva push out of the corners of his lips; the signs that his stomach was about to take over again. 

He had to get out of the room.  _Now._

 _"Ha... Haizawa..."_ The pain was so much that he mispronounced the teacher's name. Aizawa didn't even turn around. He continued with his long lecturing. Swallowing a dry lump down his throat, Kirishima called him out again.  _"Haa... A-A-Aizawa...sensei...!"_

The black haired man finally turned around, his heavy bagged eyes narrowed in annoyance. However, the moment they landed on Kirishima all annoyance left and was replaced with instant worry. "Are you alright Kirishima? What's the matter?" 

_"B-Bathroom... Can I.. go to the... bathroom...?"_

He didn't even know if the man nodded; a painful wrench in his gut got him up on his feet and he raced to the door, nearly sliding because of the poor soles on his school shoes. He lurched to the nearest exit sign instead of a bathroom and left campus under broad daylight. Dark clouds could be seen hanging over Tokyo to his right but they were far out. 

However, there was a heavy wind blowing in that same direction left, which meant those same dark clouds would be making its way over to the 20th ward and U.A. Not worried about the weather in the least Kirishima lurched out the gates and down the empty sidewalk; he ended up in the busy traffic of the 20th ward, his nose following the vast scent trails in the atmosphere. 

It didn't occur to him that what he was doing was not only extremely dangerous, but also extremely stupid. The moment he got caught, either by police officials or the staff back at U.A., and it would be over for him. His stomach pulled tightly again, dismembering the thought from his mind. 

_Who cares about any of that? What matters the most is food man._

_We're going to die if you don't eat anything!_

His stomach and nerves now screaming at him, Kirishima came to a halt and sniffed the air.  _Good, that's it. Just sniff and search, sniff and search._ His sense of sanity dripping away like the saliva down his chin, he gave in to his stomach's desires and allowed for it be his brain once more. 

The predatory urges racing through his blood, Kirishima picked up a faint yet delicious aroma in the air. It wasn't bacon this time, but sizzling chicken roasting in an oven. 

_Follow it._

Ignoring the confused looks from others, he wandered down the street, only picking up speed when the aroma got stronger and his nerves more demanding.  _Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up!_ Kirishima turned into an alley, similar to yesterday but only different because of the time of day and placement. The alley was a lot larger and looked a lot neater than the last one; it actually had doors on either side, though closed signs hung on them. 

It also came to a dead end a few yards away from the main street, but that didn't matter to the drooling redhead. A crazed smile was stretched across his lips; the smell was so good, so  _damn good,_ he could hardly walk straight. Several times he faltered and on one of those times he fell and began crawling forward on his knees, scuffing his pants and tearing them. 

But that didn't matter. None of it mattered. He was so close, so  _damn close._

 _And nothing's going to stand in my way._ A guttural snarl vibrated through his throat, scaring off the rats and crows that had congregated to the body up ahead. Finally coming up to it, drooling and laughing, Kirishima deeply inhaled. 

A sudden caw from one of the crows up above jolted his nerves and snapped him out of his delusional reality. Blinking, he glanced around; where was he? How far did he go out from the city?

That wasn't the only thing he noticed. A rotting, decaying stench filled his nose and would have made him throw up if he had anything to throw up. Clutching his nose with both of his hands Kirishima looked down and screamed.

Sitting underneath him was a headless corpse with its body twisted in the form of an S.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, as i said before, don't get used to this. also, going to add my originality to it (character-wise).   
> it's going to get a bit darker from here on

**Author's Note:**

> If you look closely, you'll see fragments of the beginning episodes of TG in this one chapter. You can tell how greatly inspired I was by it, lol.


End file.
